Veger
Count Veger is the secondary antagonist in Jak 3. Unlike Metal Kor and Cyber Errol, Veger is more of a personal enemy than a villain, doing what he believes is best for all and attempting to destroy the Dark Makers and Metal Heads. He considers Jak a threat and tries multiple times to kill him. History Early life Almost nothing is known of Veger's early life, other than that he kidnapped Mar (in other words Jak), the Heir of Haven City, before the events of Jak II. Veger, being fascinated with the Precursors, was somehow aware of Jak's incredible eco channeling ability and attempted to harness them for his experiments. His ultimate goal was to become a Precursor himself and save the universe from the Dark Makers, whom he knew to be approaching the planet. He had most likely learned this from the Golden Order of the Precursor Monks, which he had connections to. However, Veger lost ownership of Jak to the Underground movement, so it is uncertain what exactly his plans for the child entailed. (If he did manage to experiment on Jak before losing him, these can't have been nearly as horrific as the Dark Warrior program, since Jak apparently had no memory of Veger as a child.) Veger rose rapidly through the ranks during the rule of Baron Praxis, eventually becoming Chairman of his Grand Council of Haven City. It is unknown whether the Baron was aware that Veger had kidnapped Damas's son (which could've contributed to the latter's overthrow, by Praxis, a short time later). Veger seemed to be an influential individual during the Baron's regime. He had access to Haven Palace, where he makes his chronologically first appearance, when Daxter overhears him quarrel with Erol over the Baron's Dark Warrior Program. Even then he insists that "Light Eco is the key". He obviously opposed the use of Dark Eco in the war against the Metal Heads. While Veger does not appear in Jak II, it is safe to think that he was the Chairman of the High Council during that game as well. He continued his role as Chairman even after the Baron's daughter, Ashelin Praxis, became Governor of Haven City, leading the newly elected City Council. Jak 3 Count Veger is seen in the very beginning of the game, when he, "by order of the Grand Council of Haven City", banishes Jak to the Wasteland for supposed crimes against the people, despite the protest of Ashelin, Daxter, and Pecker. He also opens the catacombs by destroying the Palace in a missile attack (blamed on the Metal Heads) and killing thousands of people in the execution. When he returns to Haven City, he takes command, launching a suicide attack to the Port, claiming it only to have half the Freedom League cut off from New Haven (showing his ineptitude as a military commander). Desperately, he activated a white shield wall to prevent the Metal Heads from attacking from the ruins. He then started to look for a way to reach the Catacombs via the help of Seem, whom he swayed onto his side by promising that "you will meet your makers." When Jak intends to return to Haven City, Count Veger ambushes him with a giant Precursor robot, that he activated with a Precursor staff, in the old Eco mines. After revealing that he destroyed the Palace to gain access to the Catacombs, he retreated. He is next seen coming to the Freedom League HQ, claiming that his guidance through the Catacombs is clearer than Jak's (based on his research and his belief that the Precursors will reject Jak), but everyone voted for Jak instead. Ashelin proceeded to officially dissolve the Grand Council and strip Veger of his title, command, and privileges, much to the latter's outrage. Later, Veger watched Damas as he was killed in the ruins near the Catacombs entrance by the Slam Dozer. Count Veger taunted Jak about his past and left for the Planetary Defense System. After getting to the core, he stole the honor of becoming a Precursor from Jak. Unfortunately for him, it resulted in him being turned into an ottsel, when it is discovered that they are the Precursors. He is last seen in the ceremony of the planet's victory over the Dark Makers. He intended to leave with the Precursors, but was forcefully nominated as Kleiver's sidekick, when Kleiver threatened him, saying, "We're going to be a great team. Just don't make me angry!" Jak X Though Kleiver appears, Veger does not. It is uncertain what happened but it's possible Veger escaped (or was rescued by the Precursors) or that Kleiver simply grew tired of having a sidekick. Though Kleiver did make a few remarks about wanting to eat Daxter in Jak 3, this seems an unlikely fate for Veger. Characteristics Personality Count Veger is best known as the arrogant power broker of Haven City's Grand Council, who feels he is superior to his enemies and to his allies. This superiority complex causes him to often be mocked by other main characters. He appears to have no sense of humor: e.g. Daxter's intentional mispronouncing of his name as Count Vulgar merely leads to an angry outburst of "It's Veger!" (Though it is possible Veger simply can't stand Daxter's personality or Veger's superiority complex gets in the way of enjoying any jokes about himself.) In some ways he means well, but he has immoral methods and motives (such as destroying the Dark Maker Ship but only to become a Precursor himself and demanding the others plead for his help). Count Veger is quite cruel and sadistic and shows despicable glee towards Damas dying in the hands of Jak without knowing the truth. Veger also seems to be a very religious man and is very devoted to the Precursors. In turn, he seems to be disgusted with Dark Eco, viewing Jak and Daxter as abominations. He bears all the traits of a religious fanatic and is horrified when the Precursors reveal themselves as Ottsels (even more so when he realized what he was about to become.) It is uncertain what exactly became of his former religious stance but it would seem he was willing to forgo his initial prejudice and dismay in an effort to make the best out of what he viewed as an awkward, rather than bad, situation (based on his sigh and following statement of "this is going to be a long trip.") Appearance Veger is a tall, slim man with a hooked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appears to be in his 40's to 50's. He wears a waistcoat, cravat, spats, and a long, blue coat, giving him a dignified look. As an ottsel, Veger has a similar appearance to his human form. His hair is a bit longer, surrounding a naked blot of skin, similar to his natural bald spot. His fur is brown, rather than orange, with a spotting pattern that resembles his liver spots, from when he was human. His long coat disappeared, along with his pants, when he was transformed into an ottsel. Category:Characters